


Foresight

by emerwenaranel



Series: Huor and Rian [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: The Battle of Unumbered Tears is about to take place.





	Foresight

The sunlight faded away, and night fell on Hithlum. A cold wind blew that moment, and its voice echoed like a lament in the dark. There was a tone of sandess inthe night airs, a pain which would not fade away so soon. This pain was caused by the defeat of the Eldar and the Edain at Dagor Bragollach, the Battle of Sudden Flame. And they did not know if they would win the forthcoming battle, which was considered to be the most important of all. They had to have hope, though, they had to prepare hard for victory and vengeance. The allies had to punish Morgoth and his servants for their crimes. They had to protect the ones they loved from the Dark Lord and his countless minions. Huor would certainly do that because he cared too much for others.  
Moreover, he wanted to be a hero for his people, even if thie meant that he would die at a young age. But he was never afraid of death, he knew that death was something normal. It was Eru's gift to humans, and Huor and he would be free from pain when he would die. On the other hand, he did not want to leave Rian alone in this world because he knew how sensitive she was. He feared that she would die of grief if he was slain at that battle. This was his only fear but he had to be courageous and fight for dear life. He could only hope that he would survive and return to his land, to his people. He had to go back to Rian after the end of the battle. Rian, the person whom he loved more that anyone else in this world. He had to protect her at all costs.  
But it was so difficult to protect others nowadays. They would all die sooner or later- probably. Huor would certainly die at a young age, he could foresee that. And Rian would certainly die of grief. But he hoped that his unborn son would grow up to be a happy man in a safer world. Tuor would be protected by his people, even if the Hadorians would lose this battle. On the other hand, Huor wanted to survive this battle and see his son be born. He had to help Rian raise their child. He wanted to be with his wife until the end of their lives. Would this wish come true, though? He doubted that. He could foresee that he would die young. He would find a cruel death on the battlefield, and he would never see his son be born. This made him sad, but he had to forget that pain and fight.


End file.
